terminatorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Frederick 'Chapel' Clive
Frederick Ester Clive (28 April 1986), also known as Chapel, was Staff Sergeant serving with the Technical Communications branch. He has won the respect of many people, both on and off the battlefield for his leadership skills. He is one of the only members of Technical Communications that was born before the War. During his career with Technical Communications, Clive served in Bravo Squad, reaching the rank of Sergeant before briefly retiring. He spent several months in Reno, only to leave without disclosing a reason. For several months, Fredrick worked as a Combat Advisor for branches such as the San Diego Outfit and the Fresno "Wardens". He re-enlisted with Technical Communications, and was assigned the rank of corporal without question. He served as the Staff Sergeant for Yankee squad, which specializes in guerrilla warfare. At the current he is unenlisted, taking what he calls "A personal holiday." Due to injuries received in Tijuana, Clive struggles to walk at times, though he has been on the mend as of recently. Clive has been viewed by many as a father figure, due to his age and caring nature. He is known for being understanding and having calm demeanor. While often seen as a peace maker, Frederick has proven to a quick temper when it comes to those he cares about. Physical Appearance Being neither stocky nor lanky, Clive was far from an intimidating man. He often stood up straight, bringing him to the mere height of five feet and nine inches. The hair on his head was black, though white hairs had begun to sprout like weeds in a garden. His hair was kept short in order to keep it clean. His eyebrows were thin, though they had retained some fullness to them. Below the eyebrows would be Clive’s green eyes. They were dark yet maintained a softness rarely seen in men with such combat experience. To the left and right of his eyes were his large and almost goofy ears, a trait handed down by his mother. His nose was typical in nature, though some might call it large. Near the base of the nose remained the scars of teenage acne, a reminder of an easier time. His lips were typical in nature and mouth made for smiles. Like a Polynesian island, Clive’s lips were surrounded. Not by the waters of the Pacific, which lay west of Clive’s position, but by a forest of stubble. The grey facial hair was thick and coarse, with small wisps of white hairs appearing every so often. If by chance Clive was found without clothing, little to no surprise would be had. Though in his middle forties, Clive was just as hard as any man of twenty. He bore broad shoulders and a flat stomach, two traits carried over from his father. Like so many men his age, as Clive stopped growing hair on the top of his head, he started growing it on other less desirable places. That flat stomach and powerful chest was covered by a mangrove of body hair thick enough to hide most skin. And while covered in hair, there was no hiding the fact that Clive’s arms and legs were thin but corded in muscle. His upper-right arm bore a crude tattoo of a Chi Rho, with the Greek letters 'Alpha' and 'Omega' flanking it. Both his hands were covered in a variety of jagged scars and darkened burns. It was only his left hand that was unique, which seemed to be lacking a little finger. His feet were covered in blister scars caused by years of ill fitted boots. Selective Gear In terms of gear, the Staff Sergeant was a collage of worn-out items. Frederick could call upon variety of different gear to fit the ever changing environment of the waste. Atop his balding head often sat an aging M1 combat helmet that once belonged to a dear friend. The woodland cloth had somehow managed to stay attached, a miracle by all means. While not the original elastic band, the band attached to the helmet held a pack of cigarettes firmly in place. As a constant reminder of fate, "Psalm 23" had been written on the back of the helmet near the rim. During the summer months he wore a pair of flecktarn fatigues in an effort to stay hidden. When not in the field, the jack was left open, revealing a stained A-shirt. We wore a standard BDU belt, with a sheathed kukri on his left side, and a holster which held his Smith and Wesson Model 10-6. The holster itself was nearly worn-out, but just nearly. On his feet was a pair of hiking boots, the laces frayed and nearly ripped. Despite their tattered appearance, the boots had stayed together, a testament to the maker's craftsmanship. But when the brutal winds of the apocalytpic winter came to camp, a change of clothing was required. Despite the protective nature of the M1 Helmet, it offered little in terms of warmth. Thus, it was replaced with an equally battered and tattered ushanka. Able to be stored in nearly any condition, the "fish fur" ushanka had withstood the harsh winds of the Afghan mountains, the rough seas of the Pacific in a cargo hold, and now the barren wasteland of Los Angeles. Of course, a mere hat could keep no man warm in the dead of winter. For that, Clive kept an old Swiss overcoat, its hue a greyish-blue. All but two of the buttons had been replaced, and the shoulder straps held no epaulettes. The coat was a good two inches to long for Clive, causing it to nearly drag against the filth on the floor. And while the coat did not always touch the ground, the bottom had become stained splattered mud and shreaded from abuse. Life before the War Frederick Clive was born in Newark, in the state of Ohio on April 28th 1986. His father was Charles Clive, a recent Watkins Memorial High School graduate. His mother was Chelsea Altman, was a junior of the same school. The couple had met during school, and wed in December 5th of 1985. The couple lived on the small guest house of Clive family till 1988, when Emanuel Clive, Frederick's grandfather passed away. At that point, the couple took over the soy bean farm. Because of several harsh seasons, Charles Clive enlisted in the Marine Corps in 1989. He would serve in Operation Desert Storm, earning himself a Purple Heart and a Bronze star for his service. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Bravo Category:Characters in TechCom Category:Characters in Yankee